


Back In The Spotlight

by chaoticneutral999



Category: GHOST (Band)
Genre: Angst, Multi, spoilers for lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticneutral999/pseuds/chaoticneutral999
Summary: A little drabble of my version of events from Ghost- Chapter 3: Back On The RoadHow did the brothers react when they found out about the fate of the bloodline?





	Back In The Spotlight

A normal evening.

Playing Uno yet again at the incessant nagging of the youngest, the three men were engrossed in their game when the door to the room opened. In its way stood their father and the head sister. They stood as the woman walked in, their father staying in the doorway.

“Boys,” she began, “you’re being reinstated. You’re going back on the road! You’re going back in full regalia! You’re going to be back in the spotlight. Forever.”

Confused whispers filled the otherwise silent room. What was she talking about?

“See you there, boys!” she ended with a cheerful smile. And with that, the door closed.

The third sat back down, brows furrowed in perplexity. The others followed suit, working to solve the puzzle of her words.

The third ended up brushing off the speech and went to grab his deck of cards, when a figure emerged behing him. One of the third’s ghouls, holding a syringe containing some unfamiliar green liquid. The oldest and middle brothers didn’t have time to react as the creature shoved the instrument into the youngest’s neck, disappearing into the shadows.

The other two sat up as they saw the youngest’s head hit the table, his body going limp.  
“Emeritus! Get father or sister! The third’s been attacked!  
The first rushed to the youngest, while the second went to grab the door handle to warn his father.

It was locked.

The second stood for a second in shock. Had the door locked by mistake? Or was it...  
He didn’t want to think about it. Anger overtook him and he began pounding the door with his fists, screaming to be let out.

The eldest was at his younger brother’s side, gently holding him up in an attempt to look closer at the puncture on his neck. It had near surgical precision, something he didn’t think ghouls were capable of doing.  
He racked his brain for reasoning behind what had happened, but he could barely process what was happening around him. He even tried to remember a spell or ritual to revive someone, but his mind was blank.

He gulped and looked towards the second, still pounding at the door and yelling to be let out.

“Second?”

The middle brother ceased his banging, looking towards the eldest.

“What did sister mean when she told us we’d be ‘in the spotlight forever’?”

As soon as the words were uttered, it all clicked. They would be in the spotlight, but not because of fame.

Because they’d be dead.

The brothers began to panic, why would their father do this to them? What had they done? Was it sister’s idea? 

The second turned back towards the door and started to kick it, Italian curses stringing through the air.

He didn’t see it coming.

The first saw movement from the corner of his eye, and gripped the youngest’s body tighter as another ghoul, this one from the middle’s reign, stabbed the man with the same type of syringe.

He gasped and clutched at his neck, eyes bulging from shock. His mouth went slightly agape as he collapsed onto the wooden floor, twitching. The eldest took the body of his youngest brother and sat next to the body of the middle brother.

He felt wetness on his face after a minute, and lightly brushed it to see a tear stain his glove. He hadn’t cried in a very long time, and he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t stop. More tears released from his eyes as he held his brothers bodies close to him, not noticing one of his ghouls in the shadows, donning the same syringe.

He shook with his sobs, echoing into the empty room. Memories began to flash through his mind, when they were younger, watching them grow and become papas. He had been so proud of both of them.

He glanced up through watery eyes and watched his own ghoul shuffle towards him.

“After all we’ve done...all the years we had all been together, you still want us to perish? For what?”

The ghoul didn’t speak, and calmly shuffled to the remaining papa.

“Why? Why is this how it has to end for us? What have we done?”

He let out a small noise of surprise as the needle went into his neck.

He fell back onto the floor in between his two brothers. Tears once more filled his eyes as the room began to darken.

He’d see them in Hell, and they’d be together again.

...Right?


End file.
